The Pain in Her Eyes
by icannotbelieveijust
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW! Set in the future at an unknown date, for you, where Anomalies are public knowledge and the world is in semi-turmoil. Future ARC members celebrating the Engagement of two of their own. Main Characters : Susannah/Jonah.
1. Prologue

**Prologue.**

So hello, I'm Sheri (Short for Sheridan) and this isn't my first fan-fiction but it's the first one I'm publishing the others aren't good and I wrote them YEARS ago. I'm on tumblr so come and find me my name's the same as this ( icannotbelieveijust ) and I sometimes post previews and stuff.

This is my pre-story to one I will write in the future because I've realised that I need to write a lot before I can publish this in context but I'm just too excited. There are some characters in here from Primeval but they're not named. The characters are the children of ARC employees which you will find out as it goes on. I've written the first seven chapters but will upload every other day so I can get my actual fan-fiction written without making you wait for months in between. I'm a fairly slow writer but I'm in my AS year at college so I rarely have any free time where I'm not distracted by tumblr.

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and **please review**…


	2. Maid of Honour

C1

_Susannah's POV_

"So are you getting ready for tonight?" Jonah asked me as I closed my office door.

"I'm just about to leave the ARC. Bennett made me run through the training syllabus one more time. He's not sure about why hand to hand combat is necessary, especially when training the lab techs," I stepped into the open lift and pressed B. "I'll be there on time Jonah, you don't have to worry,"

"I'm not worried, you're never late," he assured me. The lift stopped on 3 and Landon Ellis, my best friend, was stood with three boxes in her hands, towering over her.

"Hold on a second Jonah," I took the top box off of her so she could see. "Better?"

"Thanks Susie," she stepped into the lift with me and I pressed B again. "You talking to Jonah?"

"Yes," I moved my phone back to my ear and carried on. "Okay, I'm back,"

"Well I have to go babe, my sister just got here,"

"Tell Amy I say hi," I said as the lift began to descend again.

"Will do, I love you my beautiful Fiancé," he said lovingly.

"I will never tire of hearing that," I promised him. "I love you too Jonah,"

We both hung up and I grinned like a love-struck teenager as I dropped my phone into my bag. "I hate you so much right now,"

"Oh Ellie, your jealousy is flattering, but you dumped your last boyfriend because you weren't ready to say 'I love you' back," I told her. She pouted then raised an eyebrow as if to say 'touché'.

"In my defence I had only known him for 18 days," she pointed out.

"I'm going to help you take this box to your can and then I'm going home to change for my engagement party," I told her as the lift doors opened in the basement. I picked up the box and made my way to her car. "What happened to your car?"

"It got crushed by the raptor last week remember?" I did remember and it was hilarious. I had thought it had been a dream.

She popped open the boot of her car and showed me where to put the box. Her dress was hung up on the back. "So you decided on the red floral one then?" I asked as I loaded the last box.

"Yeah, I think I'll wear the pink one to the wedding," She decided.

I smiled. "Well my bridesmaids aren't wearing pink, they're will be in powder blue,"

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid?" she asked, her voice She closed the boot then jumped and pulled me into a hug. She squeezed tightly until I squeezed back.

"You can let go now,"

She did so and grinned constantly. "I guess I always thought that Samantha would have been your maid of honour," I pursed my lips then took a deep breath. "Sorry Susie,"

"It's okay, she would have been," I took another deep breath. "But she's been gone for a long time,"

"She'll be there Susie, dead or not she'll be there in spirit. She's always with you," Ellie pointed out.

"That is why you're going to be my maid of honour. Because you always see how to make a sad situation better," I kissed her cheek then turned on my heel and headed toward my own car. "I'll see you at 7,"

"Do you even know where you're going?" she shouted to me.

"Jonah's sending a soldier to pick me up. He says that I'm going to love tonight," I said as I unlocked my car. "He knows I hate surprises,"

"He's telling you the truth," She promised as she climbed into her car. I slid into the driver's seat and undid another button on my shirt. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again. A recurring feeling ever since I fell in love with Jonah 6 years ago. It was the summer that I was twelve, I had just finished high school and was going to college in the September, and he had just turned 13.


	3. Monologue

C2

_Susannah's POV_

I was sat behind the ADD reading Macbeth and listening to my parents talk about an anomaly when he walked in with his mother. He looked annoyed and just sat at one of the desks and picked up a tablet.

"Susannah, where's your sister?" my mum asked from her seat.

"She's in the menagerie playing with Rex," I replied. I turned my attention back to Macbeth and the monologue of the sleepwalking Lady. It was then that the alarms began to deafen me. I closed the play and stood up, moving around the front of the ADD. I picked up an earpiece and stood behind my mother whose fingers flew across the keyboard.

I recognised the coordinates. "Mum, that's here, in the ARC," I pointed out. She finished typing then looked at me, her expression full of disbelief. I smiled and looked down.

"How do you do that?" she demanded. "She's right, it's down the corridor," I leapt from my spot but stopped in the doorway. "Where do you think you're going young lady?"

"I think I'm going to stand still and make sure that I don't get shot," I replied simply.

"I'm not going to shoot you Susannah," the figure said before approaching and lowering her weapon. "I'm you,"

She was around 5'5 and dressed in what looked like a men's t-shirt tucked into a high-waist knee-length skirt. Her shoes seemed to match the colour of her t-shirt. Her hair was pinned back and from what I could tell, it was relatively long. She holstered her weapon (between her legs) and flashed an ID badge that she pulled from her stomach, underneath her skirt. "Susannah, this is my ID badge,"

She was telling the truth. It had the government seal that had just begun its play, something I had predicted would take about fifteen years to perfect, especially if it was going to exert authority yet not let on to the locals or other organisations what the ARC's mission actually was. It is actually nearly ready and it has only been 7 years.

My mum stood and moved behind me whilst my father moved next to her. "This is too weird,"

"I should have known you'd speak first mother," Future me said with a smile. Her accent was slightly more posh than mine, I mean, I was twelve.

"You're all grown up," I looked up at mum who was looking over the future me. "I see you're married,"

I shot a glance to the left hand of future me, she was in an all too familiar stance- the one of my father- and noticed two rings that looked very similar, but one of which had a clear stone on the front. She held up her hand and smiled. "I am but that's not why I'm here. I need to speak to Dad,"

He stepped forward. "Why, is there something wrong?"

She shook her head. "I merely need to tell you something," there was something in her voice I recognised. She was hiding something, a trick I used at this point well… I had all my life.

He obliged and led her into a private space- a lab that had been abandoned about an hour ago.

They spoke for about ten minutes before she stood on her tiptoes, I guess I would never be tall enough to kiss my father on the cheek, but the five-inch heels seemed to assist the problem

"My anomaly is closing; I only had a certain amount of time anyway. Mum, Dad, I love you, and Susannah, read a different book. I don't like that I can recite Lady Macbeth's monologue from any point within it," she took her gun from her holster underneath her skirt and moved down the corridor. She glanced back once, but didn't seem to look at me. She had laid her eyes on the boy behind me. It was at that point that I noticed him, truly. He was handsome and completely infatuated with the future me.

He had walked over to introduce himself, much to the chagrin of my father, and he had simply said his name and held out his hand. I shook it and replied with "Hello,"

We got on like a house on fire from that point on. Even to this day we still joked about that moment, which I had not relived yet due to the fact that I wasn't married but I had the ring, the most beautiful ring in the whole of existence, well to me anyway.


	4. Ultramarine

C3

_Susannah's POV_

I gazed at my ring before sighing and reversing from my parking space. I drove home quickly, surprisingly the traffic was light and I made it home in almost half the usual time. Our flat was the perfect size for the two of us and as I answered a call to a telemarketer I noticed that I had the same accent as the married future version of me I had met when I was twelve.

I sat down on the sofa and untied my boots. Even though they were only two inches high, the boots I wore when around the office, it was still a relief to take them off at the end of the day. I then had to grab hold of the laces at the back of my corset. Something that was both fashionable and yet, practical as it was bulletproof. I had incorporated both my mother's and my father's sense of style in my work clothes. I untied, the most I could considering I was reaching behind me, the corset and took the deepest breath of the day, which was something Jonah usually helped me with, a process we both enjoyed. My blouse was translucent. Black yet translucent and was Jonah's favourite shirt on me, I found myself missing him. Getting undressed alone was just that, lonely and no where near as much fun.

I moved into my bedroom, taking my corset with me, and pulled my dress for the night out of the wardrobe and hung it on the divider that I usually got dressed behind on a morning. I took off my blouse and tight black combat pants and carried them, along with the corset, to the hamper before unclasping my bra and shimmying out of my panties and doing the same with them. I then showered and it was five-thirty by the time I got out. A ten minute shower had to be a record considering that I had shaved my legs and thoroughly washed myself, again another activity that was no where near as fun alone. I dried off fairly quickly and changed into a t-dress so I wouldn't have to walk around in a damp towel then switched on the news whilst I poured myself a glass of water.

"_The prime-minister is again quashing rumours of a conspiracy regarding the recent increase in missing civilians. He does, however, say to stay calm and be extra vigil, especially those in and around the country side and abandoned or isolated areas of the city,"_ the news reporter stated. She always over-dramatized things.

I rolled my eyes and downed the rest of my water. "TV off,"

It switched off and moved back into my bedroom. When the knock came at the door I only had to put on my dress. I answered the door to see a very dapper looking Major Thompson. "At ease soldier,"

"Yes Colonel," he replied and he eased his stance.

"Please, we're off duty, you can call me Susannah," I assured him as I moved into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I just have to get dressed and then we can go,"

"No thank you Colon- Susannah, I'm just fine thank you," I moved to pass him and he held out a black gift-box with silver ribbon he had had behind him. "This is for you Co-, from Lieutenant Colonel Roberts Ma'am,"

I took the box from him and opened it. There was a bracelet, no, a watch. The screen was small but I recognised what it was. I had found the blueprints for this in Jonah's desk drawer a couple of week ago and had realised what it was. "Who made this?"

"Doctor Lucy Temple Ma'am," he replied.

"Is she going to be there tonight Major?" I asked, knowing that he had been ordered not to reply. I would point out that I out-rank Jonah and demand a reply but he was also one of Jonah's go-to soldiers. I wasn't going to ruin that trust just because I hate surprises.

"Ma'am I am not at liberty to discuss anything regarding tonight, I am just here to escort you," he stated as if rehearsed.

"Fine," I agreed before turning around and heading to my bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable Major,"

I pulled out my stockings, underwear, and bullet-proof corset- a different one- and a holster for my thigh. I slipped my panties on underneath my grey t-dress and then pulled up my stockings before pulling the dress off and draping it over the divider. I clasped on my thinnest strapless black bra and then zipped up the corset at my right hand side before strapping the holster to my left thigh. I then unzipped my dress from its bag and carefully took it out before unclasping the silver neckpiece attached and stepping into the unzipped dress. I re-clasped the neckpiece and zipped up the back of the dress and stood to look at myself in the mirror.

Luckily, the corset didn't show at the back, I hadn't anticipated how low the back actually was but it looked perfect. I slipped into the shoes that matched the dress, ultramarine blue with a silver band around the ankle and chain down the front of my foot. I picked up the watch and admired it. He was so getting lucky tonight.

I picked up a silver clutch that would tie to my wrist and placed in my mobile, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, two twenty-pound notes, my ID bracelet for the ARC and then closed it, feeling that I still had enough room. I walked as swiftly as I could, in four-inch heels, into the kitchen and passed Thompson on my way. I opened up the drawer underneath the knives in the island and pulled out a 9 mil glock and two full magazines. I popped one into the gun and made sure the safety was on before sliding it into the holster then placed the other mag into my clutch.

Thompson just smirked. "Yes Major?"

"Nothing Ma'am," I narrowed my eyes at him trying to figure out what had made the man of stone smile. "Lieutenant Colonel Roberts said that you don't leave the house without a weapon. We thought he was joking ma'am,"

I just smiled. "Let's go Major," I said as I passed him and unlocked the door. I held it open and he left allowing me to turn out the light and lock up. I put my keys into my clutch, which was now rather full, and checked the time on my new watch.

"Will we get there on time Major?" I asked as we walked down the corridor.

"Yes Ma'am, and if you don't mind me saying, you look very nice Colonel," he complimented. "Very vintage,"

"I don't mind at all Major Thompson, and I'll even pretend I didn't just hear you call me Colonel," I said before walking into the lift. He pressed CP for the car park and we descended quickly. He had driven a black company sedan with tinted windows that allow the minister to not see his surroundings when he's being driven to the ARC. Jonah was taking this surprise thing a little far but I was happy he had had fun planning it.

The journey only took ten minutes but that was including a security check as we swapped Areas. From my calculations and knowledge of my surroundings we had passed from Area1 into Area3. The car pulled to a stop and Major Thompson got out before sliding into the vacant seat next to me and removing his black tie, being careful not to let me know where we were and shut the car door. "I have to blindfold you Susannah,"


	5. Challenge Accepted

C4

_Susannah's POV_

"With your tie?" I wasn't going to like this one bit. I could do many things with my eyes shut but I hated surprises enough as it was. I took his tie from him then tied it around my head trying not to upset my up-do. He got out and left me in the car alone. When my door opened again I could smell peaches and hairspray. A feminine hand touched my shoulder so I found it with my own and she helped me out of the car. She guided me through a set of doors into a smaller room before stopping to close the doors to the outside.

"She's never going to get up there in those heels," Major Thompson pointed out.

"Major I can do plenty of things in these heels," I curtly responded. I hate surprises.

"Yes Ma'am," he took my other hand. "The stairs are quite steep and slippery, they're about 18inches high each," That was high. I lifted my leg forward and found the step before hoisting myself up. It was at this point that I figured out where we were. I had been thrown down these stairs once. I stopped and thought about it. We were in an old community centre that had been shut down due to health and safety problems, presumably because of those bloody stairs. I started to walk again and didn't say anything. When we reached the top my feminine companion was slightly out of breath so she wasn't a soldier. They then opened another set of doors and the female let go and… skipped away?

"May I remove the tie Susannah?" the Major asked. I nodded and as he gently pulled the tie undone I took a deep breath before opening my eyes to see almost every person I knew and liked. Jonah was stood in the middle of the room with my parents and his sister Amelia. He moved towards me as I studied the room. It looked like something out of the history books, a real Noughties setting. My mother had been a teenager during that era and although it wasn't all too long ago I had admired the time, well, I had admired from about 2008 on to about 2015. The black and silvers of the room with white drapes was stunning and seemed to have my mother happy. She smiled at me before Jonah stopped in front of me.

Two words were all it took for him to literally sweep me off of my feet and spin me around as I giggled into his neck. "It's perfect," The whole room applauded and I began to turn a shade of red that clashed with the silver on my neck-piece. He put me down and placed his hands on my cheeks before planting a quick kiss on my lips. Those stairs had been worth it. I locked my fingers with his and we walked towards my parents.

The party continued around us with the murmurs of soft conversations and the giggles of our single female friends flirting with our soldiers. My mother leant into my father who kissed the top of her head and I just smiled. "I should have known you would have helped with this, you're a sucker for a party mother,"

Her smile was mischievous and she held out her hands and I let go of my fiancé and hugged her deeply. "Thanks mum,"

"Oh sweetheart, it was nothing, really," she kissed my cheek and squeezed me tighter. "Ouch, what on earth do you have on under there?"

I blushed as she let go, rubbing her ribs. "Well Dad always told me to be prepared and you never know in my line of work,"

My father held his hand out for a high five and I reciprocated and heard Jonah chuckle next to me. Mum just elbowed my father in his ribs, the movement so dainty that I giggled. "That's my little girl," he said before wrapping his arms around me. "You look wonderful,"

I let go and held Jonah's hand again. "Thank you Daddy," Although he would never admit it in front of anybody but me or my mother, he felt a surge of pride whenever I called him Daddy. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. I couldn't stop smiling, everything around me was perfect, especially my parents, who were still as madly in love as they were twenty years ago.

We talked for a little while longer before they decided to go and mingle, much to the chagrin of my father. Jonah's sister had disappeared a while ago but I hadn't noticed her leave at all. A DJ was at the very front of the hall just before us on the vast dance-floor but he wasn't playing music until Jonah waved his hand slightly. My expression dropped before I looked up into his bright blue eyes and he smiled. "Don't worry I'm not going to make you dance,"

"Oh no, I'll dance with you just not right now, you need to get me drunk before I set foot on that floor," I pointed out.

He leant down a little until his lips brushed against my ear. "In the words of Barney from that show I can never remember the name of… Challenge Accepted," this soft promise sent tingles down my spine and aggravated the butterflies ever-present in my stomach.

I giggled nervously, knowing this was something he would enjoy deeply, and whispered into his ear. "Game On,"

I made my way past him and over to Ellie whom I had just spotted grabbing two glasses of champagne off of a passing waiter. I turned back halfway towards her and winked at Jonah who placed his hands in his pocket and nodded his head.


	6. Strapped

C5

_Jonah's POV_

"Game On," I felt her breath against my ear and I felt warmth spread through me. She walked past and I watched her glide around the floor, elegance oozing from her body. My fiancée was undoubtedly the sexiest woman in the room and she was just that, mine. How I had managed that I don't know but I wasn't complaining. I slipped my hands in my pockets and stared in awe at my girl. She turned and winked and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I nodded to keep up my bravado but I was a nervous wreck around her sometimes. She was my other half, my reason for living, and to be honest the cliché's were the best part, I mean, that has to be why they're cliché's.

She looked absolutely stunning and I had yet to tell her. I was quite speechless, an inevitability with the woman I love. The first time I ever saw her she was playing with her little brother, someone who she still cherished even now, and she was chasing him around a grassy area in the courtyard where ARC employees went to get some fresh air, her sister was sat on the floor drawing dinosaurs, something she was highly interested in, she was very isolated according to Susannah, she kept to herself and because she hardly ever spoke, no one really used to notice her, I later came to understand that she had Aspergers and didn't respond to anyone other than Susannah or her parents. It was an experiment, against the will of her family, which killed her. She had been taken at the age of fifteen by a group of rogue scientists who were illegally trying to merge the research about anomalies with the regular medical science. I had watched her die in the arms of Susannah after we were tipped off as to our assignment, something we thought at the time to be completely irrelevant to her disappearance. Being a part of an elite division of the government at the age of fifteen may have seemed unfeasible in the past but as the world became aware of the anomalies a lot of the impossible became possible and feasible due to the broadening of the public mind.

We had arrived as guests to a fund raiser, a semi-formal gathering of a legitimate company that we were all too familiar with, Prospero, which was really the company conducting the illegal research. Philip Burton was just after a Nobel Prize no matter what the cost. Not only did I witness Samantha's death that day but also a part of Susannah. She had never been the same again, no matter how happy she is there's always a hint of sadness in her eyes, unnoticeable to those who didn't know her back then. As silly as this sounds she never wore bright colours again, even to this day she only wears black or dark shades.

As she spoke to Ellie I observed her, a slight stiffness in her shoulders but relaxed posture otherwise. I felt a hand pat my back before Eric, my best friend, moved into my view. "Lieutenant Colonel Roberts Sir,"

"Shut up Thompson," I joked. He handed me a glass of champagne and I moved my eyes back to Susie. "Congratulations on making it here unharmed by the way,"

"Congratulations noted," he gulped the rest of his drink and plonked the glass on a tray that passed him. "She's strapped you know, I thought you were joking when you said she never left the house without a piece. Even her father does and he's a gun nut,"

"Yes but he always has one around him, like on his daughter or in the car. I don't blame them. The world isn't as safe as it used to be, I mean we're not split into cities and towns anymore and all the big anomaly sites are Areas. We're lucky to go a day without an anomaly in just one area. I'm carrying now and I know for certain you and all of the other soldiers are," I reminded him. "I'm your commanding officer,"

"And she's yours," Eric added.

I just nodded. "That's because she doesn't let her emotions affect her work and let's face it, she could kick every arse of every soldier at the ARC without stopping for a breath,"

"She's kick-ass your fiancée, congratulations mate, there's hope for us all," he said with a wink. I punched him in the arm and took a sip from my champagne. He moved to stand next to me, completely aware of my still watching her. "Oh and by the way, the package is almost here. Simmons picked it up from the airport an hour ago and had to go through some pretty serious security checks, says you owe him a crate of tequila,"

"Fair enough," I replied, watching Susannah pass on another glass of champagne. She had taken a sip out of the one Ellie had given her and just held it until Ellie had finished hers. She stopped a waiter and whispered something in his ear before he nodded took Ellie's empty glass and headed for the kitchen. "How was Susie when you picked her up?"

"Usual, she was a little more cheerful than usual but she was fine, why?" Eric asked. I shook my head; there was something off in my gut. I began the process of ignoring the feeling which was perfectly timed with my younger sister walking over.


	7. AN : Explanation

AN : Explanation

So I had a comment, thank you Nikiriki5273, and I wanted to reply to her 2nd one.

_"So I just read this story and I don't get what it has to do with primeval to be completely honest and also it doesn't make much sense to me"_

Basically, it's set sometime in the future and it's centred on Susannah, a nineteen year old girl who was recruited into a covert part of the ARC at a very young age as she was associated with the ARC itself. She is the Team Leader (Matt's current position on the team) and is also recognised as active military personnel. Jonah is her fiancé and also part of the same organisation as she is along with Lucy and Ellie.

More will be explained over the next few chapters. I have finished writing this fic and there will be thirteen chapters and maybe one explaining the end part I'm not sure yet. I'm in the process of writing this chapter and will decide later on, with the help of my two editors, if it's good enough to make my final piece.

I thank you for your opinion and hope others follow suit in reviewing but I needed to write this to begin on my other fic which is in the works now.


	8. Future InLaws

C6

_Jonah's POV_

"Jonah, can I have something to drink?" she asked as she played with a loose strand of her dark locks.

"No alcohol, I've grilled it into the waiters and if any of my soldiers even think about ordering you a drink they're faced with endurance drills twice a day for a month. You're fifteen years old Amy," I told her. She pouted and looked toward Eric for help.

"Whoa there little Roberts, I don't fancy being shot by the revolver in your brother's pocket. I'd rather be water-boarded," she squeaked in frustration and walked away. "She's going to get a drink eventually, you do know that right?"

I glared at him and he held his hands up in defence before retreating towards some of the lab technicians. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Susie who was still talking to Ellie. She was now holding a glass of something clear. It was too big, not to mention early, for it to be vodka and it wouldn't be a fruity drink so I deduced that it was water. I looked around the room and spotted my mother entering the hall. She had finally arrived.

I walked over and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "You made it then," her arrival was always something that creeped me out. She was always there when I looked for her or needed her, much like Susannah.

"Well I wasn't going to miss my son's extravagant little shindig now was I?" she said before pinching my cheeks. "Is Amelia here? I hope she isn't drinking,"

"I'm not a tool mum, everyone here is under strict orders not to give her alcohol," What she said next was predictable. I almost mouthed it along with her.

"Aw, mummy's little soldier," I rolled my eyes as she scanned the room. "I'm going to speak to your future in-laws," she announced before leaving. I turned around quickly and caught the eye of Susannah's father. I mouthed 'I'm so sorry' before heading off to find Amy. We walked into each other after about two minutes of searching.

"Watch where you're going dip-shit," she cursed. I rolled my eyes and pointed towards mum. She just laughed. "Sucks for you,"

"Fix it," I ordered.

"Hey, I'm not one of your air-head soldiers with no sense of individuality. Get one of them to do it!"

"I don't believe any of my soldiers deserve that. And anyway I don't have leverage over any of them but I do over you," I pulled a photo of her, from a couple of weeks ago, from my inside pocket, yes from behind my gun, and it showed her in a short dress stumbling out of a club we had saved from a juvenile raptor a few weeks prior. We were there on our routine check up and it was my last job of the day. We were just on our way out after scanning the site when one of my men wolf-whistled at a group of girls. One of his buddies shouted "Hey Roberts, isn't that your sister?" and I had turned around and seethed at the sight of her. I snapped a photo on my phone and had marched over and dragged her to the SUV. The other soldiers had gone into the club anyway, as we were in civilian clothes, and given me a chance to scold her.

"You're just cruel," she pointed out before, childishly, shoulder-barging me and heading over to our mother who was grabbing at the free champagne. Although my mum was a nightmare she was good to have on your side, she was just rude and uncensored.

I heard my father and step-mother arrive before I saw them. I made sure to keep them away from mum who would cause a scene. "Dad, Tracey, glad you could make it," I shook my dad's hand and half hugged Tracey.

"So, where's my future daughter-in-law?" he asked. Both he and Tracey had always been fond of Susie. They had encouraged me to talk to her ever since I had seen her in the tyrian shoes, playing with her brother.

I turned slightly and saw that she had been joined by two soldiers and two other women. She and Ellie were listening to a story and she showed interest. She took another sip of her water then chuckled a little and had to stop herself spurting the water everywhere. Ellie looked around the room and spotted us looking before she tapped Susie on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. Susie then looked up and over to us and smiled before excusing herself from the group. She was careful not to set foot on the dance floor as she made her way towards us.


	9. Conveniently Hidden

**A/N This is a short one. I didn't realise it was but hey. Please Review I get such lovely ones and they really do make me smile. I seem to be doing that a lot lately and i'm really enjoying writing the sequalish type thing to this. Oh, and the big reveal of who Susie is is at the end :D I'll post again on Saturday :)**

C7

_Jonah's POV_

"Paul, Tracey, it's been ages," she said as she placed her glass on the empty table next to where we were stood and greeted them both with a hug.

"You look stunning Susannah," Tracey complimented as they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Thank you, I love that dress," she returned as she looked my step-mother up and down. "And those _shoes_, nude louboutins?" Tracey blushed. "I can't believe you managed to find a pair,"

"They belonged to my mother. She sent them to me as a wedding gift when I married Paul," she replied. Tracey had married my father when I was four and had come from rich parents who had died in New York just after the wedding. She had inherited their estate as well as their fortune and had been a beneficiary to the ARC for about ten years. They had merged two powerful families on the day of my father's second wedding with a love that would conquer. Someday I hoped that that would be Susannah and I. "I thought I was going to be under-dressed,"

"Don't be silly, you look gorgeous," Susannah assured her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her in front of me.

"That's exactly what I said," my dad agreed. Tracey turned the colour of strawberries. I looked over at my mother who was wearing a black dress with silver lace through the left strap and sighed.

"At least you're not wearing black," I said absent minded-ly glancing over at my mother again.

"Jonah its fine, you're wearing black," Susannah pointed out with a cheeky grin on her face. What was she thinking?

"Yes but I wasn't going to come in a bright pink tuxedo was I?" I felt her shake a little with laughter and I smiled. "And anyway she's just being awkward. The invitation said no black apart from tuxedos,"

"It did?" she asked. She turned her head up to look at me and her disbelief made me smile. "I nearly wore black,"

"You're wearing black right now," I stated, knowing that if she was strapped then she was also wearing corset. "It's just conveniently hidden,"

"Okay then," my father interrupted. "Susannah you look stunning as ever, enjoy the rest of the night, I'm going to take my wife for a drink,"

He leaned forward and kissed Susannah on the cheek before taking Tracey's hand and pulling her towards the bar. I spun Susannah around in my grip and her hands rested on my chest. "I love you," I told her. She looked up into my eyes and kissed me deeply, her left hand moving up around my neck but her right staying between us.

"I love you too," she said as she kept her lips close to mine. There was definitely something wrong with her. Whether physical or emotional it was evident in her expression.

She sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled. "Susannah Marie Becker I know there's something wrong,"


	10. I Have You

C8

Susannah's POV

I sighed. There was a feeling in my gut that was bothering me. "What's wrong?" Jonah asked his voice full of concern. I shook my head and smiled at him reassuringly. He didn't buy it. "Susannah Marie Becker I know there's something wrong,"

I moved my hands back down from his neck to his chest and rested my head above them. It turned me on when he used my full name but I couldn't show him my smile because we'd embarrass ourselves in front of all of these people by trying to rip each others' clothes off. "I have a feeling, that something's going to go wrong," I admitted. I didn't look up but I could feel him exhale.

"What do you mean?" he asked gently. His arms held me tighter and I moved mine around him. He started to walk us to the dance floor and I let him. It would look strange if we were just hugging in the middle of the tables. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just a feeling. It's probably nothing," I was mainly trying to reassure myself. Of course it was nothing. "I guess everything's just been perfect lately and I'm waiting for something to go wrong,"

He pushed me away a little and looked at my face. He could see the sadness, the void in my heart. He squeezed my hips slightly and I rolled my eyes. "I'm here with you, you're whole family is here and we love you. And no matter how it seems nothing is perfect. I mean take those bloody stairs,"

I giggled and pulled myself closer to him. He laughed with me and we swayed to the slow music. I got an idea then. I stood on my tiptoes, though a fat lot of good that did because I was already five inches taller in these heels but there was still a significant height difference, and whispered into his ear. "Is there a secret room here?"

I pulled away and his eyes widened. I raised my eyebrows suggestively and he reached around his back and grabbed one of my hands before gently pulling me towards where the kitchens were. We moved quickly through the chefs who were preparing a variety of meats and vegetables and through to a loading dock. We turned left and found ourselves in front of some stairs, which weren't absurdly steep, and he lifted me with ease and carried me to the top into a hallway. We stopped in front of a room and he put me down whilst he fiddled around in his pockets. I leaned against the wall and placed my hands on his tie before pulling him towards me. He pushed me firmly against the wall and we kissed tenderly before my need for him took over. I moved my hands to his neck and his moved under my legs before picking me up and propping me back against the wall. I used this as another way to pull him closer and wrapped my legs tighter around him.

"Ouch," he complained before dropping my left leg. "Is that your gun?" I smiled and unwrapped my right leg from his waist. We were terribly close and I used this to my advantage. I trailed my right hand down his torso and then down my leg before removing my gun and dropping it on the floor. "That was-"

I stopped his words with my mouth and he lifted me again. I gripped his hair in my hands as he moved his lips to the soft spot below my ear and groaned in pleasure. This made me giggle and he captured my mouth with his, not caring that he wasn't being gentle I exerted the same amount of force. I started to slip and he gripped at my thighs and pushed me up. A soft moan escaped from my diaphragm and I clung to him more. I pushed off his dinner jacket and he let it fall to the floor whilst I untucked his shirt. I began the process of unbuttoning it when I heard someone gasp in the direction of the stairs. I turned my head towards the noise as Jonah's lips moved back down to my ear before I noticed that it was Lucy. I pushed Jonah a little before jumping down from his waist and wiping my lips.

"I'm so sorry," she insisted, her back to us. I giggled at the shock on Jonah's face and turned to her.

"Don't worry about it," I said as I bent down and picked up Jonah's jacket and my gun. "Did you want something?" I asked handing the jacket to him. He delved into one of the pockets and pulled out some keys.

"Il pacchetto é arrivato," Jonah's head shot up from the lock on the door and he smiled. He nodded at her and she turned to leave before he stopped her.

"Sarò lì in un minuto, basta assicurarsi che rimane dov'è fino a quando io do la parola," he told her. She stopped and turned to smile then disappeared down the stairs.

"What package?" I asked. He winked at me, forgetting that I spoke a little Italian. "You already gave me this watch, which I love by the way," I told him before kissing him again. "I swear you're starting to make me feel guilty, I haven't gotten you anything,"

"I have you and that's all I need," he said as he buttoned up his shirt. "And it's not necessarily a surprise just for you,"

"I hate surprises," I reminded him. He pulled up his tie and shimmied back into his jacket and smiled at me. He looked just as perfect as he had post-make-out session. "Dashing,"

He gave up on the door and pushed me against the wall again, his lips just millimetres away from mine. "What did I do to deserve you?"

I kissed him tenderly then pulled away putting the same gap between us, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. "Must have been something terrible," I replied with a smile. He kissed me again then took my gun from my hand and placed it back in the holster, running his fingers up my thigh in the process. "Now _that_ was cruel,"

**AN : Okay, there's some Italian in here that i'm just about to explain. She speaks another language because she doesn't want Susie to know what's going on. Susannah was learning Italian as a surpirse for her and Jonah's honeymoon but she knew some words anyway.**

**Rough Translations :  
****"Il pacchetto é arrivato," - "The package has arrived,"  
"Sarò lì in un minuto, basta assicurarsi che rimane dov'è fino a quando io do la parola," - "I'll be there in a minute, just make sure it stays there until i give word,"**


	11. A Dramatic Touch

C9

_Susannah's POV_

Jonah kissed my cheek and looked around the floor to see if I had dropped anything. "C'mon, you're missing the party,"

"And whose fault is that?" I asked as we reached the stairs. He began to walk backwards and held both of his hands to help me down them.

"Well I wasn't the one who asked for a room,"

"Touché," I agreed as we reached the bottom. Lucy was standing with her back against the wall. She smiled and Jonah kissed my cheek before running off.

"You know you have the rest of the night to do that right?" she pointed out, the biggest smile spread across her face. I linked my arm with hers and pulled her towards the kitchen. We strolled through admiring the aroma created by the chefs.

"Do you know what the package is?" I asked her. She didn't reply. "Lucille Temple you know I hate surprises,"

"Too many people use full names as a bad thing, I like mine so _that_'s not going to work," she pointed out. "You could try asking Lucas but I'm sure he won't say anything because he has no clue,"

"Because he can keep a secret just as well as your father can," I finished. She nodded and we both giggled. As we reached the main-hall again Ellie approached the two of us.

"Guys, there's something going down," so she had no clue either. She took my other arm and I noticed that she wasn't carrying my bag.

"Where did you put my bag?" I asked her. She patted her sides then looked at me. "Your mother took it from me. She answered your phone,"

"She what?" I demanded. I looked over to her and she looked confused. "Oh shit,"

"What?" Both Ellie and Lucy asked. I just shook my head. I was about to reply when Jonah walked across the room and to the DJ who handed him a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman, and Amelia," the crowd of people laughed and she flipped him off, earning more laughs from them. "That's very mature,"

Amelia rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair she had risen from to make herself seen. "I have a surprise tonight, well another one but I'm not getting into that. This whole party is a surprise in a sense. I know she hates them but this surprise isn't just for my stunning fiancée, but for her family too. Her mother, her father, and her brother," he gestured towards the doors and two soldiers in black entered the room with automatic weapons. My brother followed them into the room and stood, in my father's stance, and looked around. Our eyes locked and my breath caught in my throat.

"Ben," I breathed. I removed my arms from Lucy and Ellie, which wasn't difficult because the three of us had gone limp as soon as the soldiers had entered, and ran towards him. I launched myself at him and wrapped my arms around him, the tears streaming down my face. My parents joined us and we encompassed him. We pulled away after about five minutes of just being stood there and people had moved away to give us room. Jonah had joined us and wiped the tears from my cheek. "Thank you,"

"Anything," he replied simply.

"But how did you manage this? I can't even get a minute's phone call," I admitted. We had all tried to contact him but he was the definition of remote. His superiors valued the seventeen year olds mind and talent to elude. He had been recruited by the same agency as Jonah and I.

I looked at Ben. He was bruised and hunched slightly and in the five minutes he had been here he hadn't said a word. He had received verbal thrashing from my father on behalf of my mother, who had also stood silently, and had barely moved. I walked closer to him and slapped him across the face, earning a look of shock from my parents. He snapped out of his stupor and pulled our mother into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry mum,"

Jonah took my hand and held it in both of his. He knew why I'd just done that. "They've chipped him," I nodded. "Bastards,"

"For it to block his emotional response like that it can't have been in there long," I pointed out.

"I'd say about a week," Jonah agreed. "It's not covered up by the hormones of a fourteen year old like it was with us. I mean if we had come back from assignment and been unable to respond to familial interaction like that it would have been considered as hormonal. He's almost eighteen he has no excuse. The slap was a dramatic touch if anything,"

I smiled. "I'm accustomed to the fluctuation so a simple slap wouldn't suffice but with it being relatively new to his skull,"

"A simple slap would be sufficient,"

"Exactly, now it would take being hit by a car, stomped on by an elephant and shot with an old-school EMD for me to invalidate a persona. I've been thrown around too much on the other side of the chip. I'm more likely to completely re-programme my personality than combine two of them,"

"Been there,"


	12. How on Earth

C10

_Jonah's POV_

"Been there," I instantly regretted saying that. She hung her head a little so I lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "And you were brilliant,"

She had been in a position where my psychotic persona had taken over and was trying to take advantage. The hole in my right shoulder was a constant reminder of how dangerous the technology was. I had almost raped and murdered her and I always remembered exactly how it had made that part of me feel; elated.

She smiled weakly and looked over at her brother who was still squeezing his mother. He couldn't look me or Susie in the eye and I could see she was rather annoyed with this. She grabbed him after her mother let go and dragged him in the direction of the kitchen. I started to follow but her father touched my shoulder. "Let her deal with it. She has a right to be annoyed,"

"I think annoyed is an understatement love," her mother pointed out, touché. She turned to me. "Jonah is there something you want to tell me?"

I looked at my future mother-in-law dumbfounded. "No Mrs Becker,"

"Jonah I'm going to be your mother-in-law in a few weeks and I'm not opposed to giving you a slap. It's either Jess or Mum," I nodded. "Now are you sure?" I was completely confused and I guessed that my expression showed this because she just smiled. "Of course," she threw her hands up in frustration and then shook her head. "She's too much like you," she retorted slapping her husband in the chest. He looked just as confused as I felt. "By the way why did she slap him?"

Would she want me to tell her? That her son was now to be put in dangerous situations such as the one that had lead to the death of her first-born, that threatened the life of her only living daughter. I think it would kill her. I just smiled and looked at Becker. "It's like you said sir, she's just pissed off with him, leaving without so much as a word and scaring Jess the way he did,"

He didn't buy it but he knew that we had valid reasons for lying. Jess was strong most times but when it came to the safety of her children she could break down at a red mark. Seeing him the way he was today had made an impact and she was clearly devastated. Becker was holding her up and she was visibly leaning on him for support. She had been under the impression that he had fallen through an anomaly into the Pliocene. Apparently Susannah had thought that better than telling her that he wanted to be just like his big sister.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Ellie demanded from behind us. I turned around and she and Lucy were stood waiting for an answer. "If Susannah doesn't have clearance to contact him then I _know_ you don't. So how did you do it?"

"I did it," Amelia said as she walked over. "This girl in my class is the General's daughter and she owed me a favour," It was the truth and everybody around me was as taken aback as I was when Amy had suggested it. "It was my idea to bring him back for the night,"

"Back, back from where?" Jess asked. Her confusion evident in her expression and the way she was an arm's length away from her husband. Amelia was about to answer when I slapped my hand across her mouth. "Jonah, where was he?"

Amelia closed her eyes, realising that she had said something she shouldn't have. She removed my hand and thought quickly on her feet. "That was a bad choice of words. He was in a training camp in Area68 in France. I presented the idea to Jonah a couple of months ago, before he proposed, and he put the plan in motion,"

"Susannah told me he was stuck in the Pliocene,"

"Erm," Amelia looked to me for help but I was just as stumped as she was. She then got an idea and it was as if I could see the light bulb flash above her head. "He is, this is a future version of him,"

"So he comes back," Jess seemed to relax.

We both nodded and Lucy and Ellie didn't seem the least bit convinced. Jess pulled Becker closer and he visibly relaxed mouthing a 'thank you' to Amelia before pulling her away. "It's a good thing you're not slow,"

"How was I to know that?" Amelia demanded in a hushed tone. "I was under the impression that they're a close family,"


	13. Smart Move

**_AN - Please Review. I'd really like your feedback. I will also answer any questions/queries._**

C11

_Jonah's POV_

"They are," Lucy intervened before I lashed out. "It's just Jess cares too much sometimes,"

"What we do devastates Jess," Ellie added. "We're constantly in danger and when we're on assignments through anomalies anything can go wrong,"

"Which is why Susannah got really upset when he disappeared and she found out he had been recruited, she didn't want him to go through what we do daily," Lucy finished. Amelia looked at me, the fear evident in her eyes.

"That's why I don't want you getting involved in the BAR," I told her. "If you get stuck or die on assignment, it can get to a point where no one knows, where you're in a place too far away from home and have to completely adapt to a new life,"

"So why carry on?" she demanded, her voice strained. "Why put us through that?"

It was clear she was beginning to understand. Lucy was the one to answer though. "Revenge,"

Amelia instantly understood. "Samantha," The four of us nodded and looked towards my future in-laws. Jess was leaning against Becker and he was saying something that was clearly soothing her.

"You can join the army if you want Amelia or you can study Anomaly Science in the lectures in the ARC but if you even speak to anybody else other than us from the BAR then I will make your life a living hell," I promised. She nodded and threw her arms around me, a movement that shocked the three of us, and then pulled away quickly. I felt a shock in the back of my neck and ignored it. I wasn't on duty so the anomaly wasn't my problem. Ellie and Lucy exchanged a worried glance and then looked back at Amelia.

"Is that why mum doesn't know?" she asked. I nodded. "Smart move. What about Tracey?"

"She's aware that we're part of the BAR but she doesn't know the extent of the danger," I told her. "Dad knows, he recruited Ellie but she's a tech and only goes into the field if it's absolutely necessary,"

"Hey, I have extensive field training I just prefer being sat behind the ADD," she added. "The chair is just so comfortable and I can barely breathe in those corsets. I don't know how Susie wears those things 24-7," I smiled.

"I'm a fully qualified field operative but I'm more of a science nerd like my father," Lucy frowned slightly. "I wish he was here,"

"Is he dead?" Amelia asked without hesitation.

"God no, he's in New York with my mum, it's their fifth honeymoon," she replied. "They wanted to take Lucas to see the Statue of Liberty,"

"Ah, I bet he loves that," Ellie pondered aloud. Lucas was only nine and he was a direct cross between Mr and Mrs Temple. He was interested in the creatures more than the anomalies themselves, like his mother, but was the spitting image of Connor.

There was a loud bang that caught our attention and it came from the direction of the kitchen. People dismissed it, presumably as pots being dropped, but the soldiers in the room knew better.

Every single member of military personnel had drawn their weapons and Ellie, Lucy and I instantly knew what was going on. They started ushering people out of the building. Amelia assisted and I was joined by Becker and Eric. We manoeuvred through the crowd of calm people and towards the kitchen just as the staff began to flee. "Please exit as calmly as possible," Eric ordered.

We reached the loading dock and saw Susannah with a weapon drawn and her back to an anomaly. She was pointing it at someone who was all too familiar.


	14. Backwards

C12

_Jonah's POV_

"Patrick Quinn, it hasn't been long enough," I shouted. He looked up at me and smirked. I followed his aim and noticed that he was pointing his weapon at Ben's head. He was disarmed and on his knees facing Susannah. There was no emotion in her face, not even the pain. She was blank and staring into the eyes of the man who assisted in the murder of her sister.

I looked at Eric who's aim was locked on the back of Patrick's head and then to Becker who was as frozen as Susannah. "Susie, are you okay?" She shook her head. "Has he hurt you?"

"Not yet," Patrick piped in. "I'm going to leave her with a little present," he said pointing to a box in between Susannah and Ben. "My specialty right Becker?"

"You son of a bitch," he growled allowing his military training to accentuate his emotions. "You harm either of them and I'll blow a hole through your head,"

His words were a promise in a tone I had only ever heard him use once before. "I'd listen to him Patrick,"

"It's Ethan," he barked. "My name is Ethan Debrovski,"

"Just let Ben go, if it's me you want then take me don't bring anybody else into this," Susannah pleaded as she put her weapon back into her holster. She moved forward and stopped at the box. "Please,"

"Susannah, do not negotiate with this man," her father ordered. "He killed your sister,"

Ben looked up, his gaze locked with his sister's. "You felt it didn't you," he nodded. "That's the first time you've looked me in the eye,"

"Quelque chose de mauvais va se passer," Ben said to her. I couldn't speak French which is why he probably chose the language. I looked at Susannah and her eyes had glazed over.

"Like what?" she asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"Enough!" Patrick shouted firing and missing Ben's head by a millimetre.

"Just, let my dad take Ben and we can settle this," Susannah tried.

"Where's the fun in that?" he demanded firing another shot and hitting her in the stomach. I let out a cry of 'no' as she fell backwards and her hand landed on the wound. Becker fired thrice and hit Patrick in his left side. He hit the floor and Ben rose and ran over to his sister.

"Clear him," I ordered Eric who jumped down from the platform and kicked Patrick's gun away. I moved swiftly over to Susie and Ben as he helped her stand. She rubbed her stomach and was breathing as if she was winded.

"You know, despite how many times that has happened I am never going to get used to that pain," she pointed out before coughing. Ben had his right arm around her shoulder and his left holding her elbow to support her. She was a little weak in the knees. "Is he dead?"

I turned to Eric who nodded. "Yes,"

She exhaled shakily and looked up at me, tears welling up in her eyes. "That was close,"


	15. Set A Score

C13

_Susannah's POV_

I was shaking as the pain seared through my body. My brother was the only thing holding me upright. "Is he dead?"

Eric looked down and then back up to me and nodded. "Yes," I exhaled and caught a cry in my throat as I shook slightly.

I looked up at Jonah. "That was close,"

My father walked over and Jonah put the safety on his gun and put it back in his pocket. "What were you thinking?" my father demanded pulling me into a bear hug. "You could have been killed,"

"I wanted to get Ben out, he said he wanted to set a score but I had no idea what he was talking about," he looked to Ben who nodded. Eric walked over and joined us and I noticed that the five of us were circling Patrick's bomb. "What are we going to do about this?" I asked gesturing down at it.

"I'll deactivate it," Ben said as he bent down and carefully lifted the lid. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. "What the hell?"

"It's from the future," Jonah pointed out. "It won't cause an explosion,"

"Oh yes it will," Patrick said from the floor. He pulled something from his pocket and activated the bomb.

I flew backwards through the anomaly and it felt like I was being repelled. My neck was leading me and I flew into another time smashing by back against something sharp and hitting the floor face first.

I was semi conscious long enough to see the anomaly close and the room turn pitch black. I was alone, in pain and unable to move as I slipped out of my mind and into that of a persona.


	16. Never Leave Me

C14

_Jonah's POV_

As I lifted myself up off of the floor I felt my neck pinch again. The anomaly had closed and I was somehow by the kitchen and up on the platform. "Jonah, you good?" Eric called.

I looked around but my head was spinning. I swayed slightly but caught my footing before I fell. Patrick had apparently run off as we had been blown backwards and had escaped through the kitchen. I stood up again, slowly this time, and looked around. Ben was doing the same but I couldn't see Susannah. "Where's Susie?"

Everyone looked around and Ben blinked a few times to sort out his head. Poor sod, even I wasn't used to the headaches of the chip. "Where's the anomaly?" Ben asked.

I scanned the room again. "She's been blown through," I realised aloud. Becker's head snapped in my direction and his expression glazed over with grief. I looked to Ben who still didn't look me in the eye. "Where is she?" He ignored the question and this sent a surge of anger through me. "Ben where is she?"

"How would I know?" he tried, his eyes fixated on the floor.

"Where is she Ben?" I started towards him. Jumping down off of the platform I was assisted by a second explosion coming from the kitchen. I was thrown across the dock and into the open entrance. My head hit the floor hard and the last things I remembered was the flames licking at my body and Susie's blue eyes as her brother had spoken in the language of another. This was something that would never leave me… the pain in her eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Okay so this is the end now. My next is in progress but won't be up for a while. I'm kind of writing my own fiction and one about Becker/Jess and the continuation of this from Susie's POV. But of course she's in a persona so we'll see where that goes. Thank you for reading it's been a pleasure. PLEASE REVIEW ;)


End file.
